


Цвет его глаз

by WTF_Merlin_Kingsman_2018



Series: WTF Merlin (Kingsman) 2018: тексты G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Merlin_Kingsman_2018/pseuds/WTF_Merlin_Kingsman_2018
Summary: Гарри работает над словарным запасом Эггси.





	Цвет его глаз

**Author's Note:**

> Автор — Atame  
> Бета — ~рыжий заяц~

Все началось в тот момент, когда Эггси впервые оказался к Мерлину настолько близко, чтобы разглядеть его, ближе, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Тогда и только тогда он открыл для себя самую удивительную вещь на свете — у координатора просто потрясающие глаза. Пронзительный взгляд, проникающий так глубоко в душу, что хрен забудешь. И цвет такой… Вот на этом моменте Эггси постоянно ловил себя на мысли, что близок к ответу, но речевой аппарат напрочь отказывал.

— Да ебаный пиздец же! — парень выругался, в который раз не совладав с собой в попытке дать определение.

— Твой словарный запас так скуден, мой мальчик, что, право слово, даже несмешно. И хотя твоя способность замечать такие вещи, как красивый цвет глаз, все же скорее радует, «ебаный пиздец» — явно не подходит под определение цвета, — Гарри уже не первый раз посмеивался над его потугами. — Займись на досуге изучением любовной лирики, мой тебе совет. И ругань не красит джентльмена.

— А сам-то! — попытался возразить Эггси.

— В отличие от тебя, я могу подобрать к цвету глаз нашего лысого друга несколько десятков эпитетов.

— Врешь! — тут же взвился парень, пытаясь подловить своего бывшего наставника на лжи или бахвальстве.

— Не бери меня на слабо, Эггси. Лучше потренируйся в изящной словесности, а там и выясним — кто из нас врет.

***

Эггси взялся за эту сторону своего образования с неожиданным для самого себя рвением, с каждым разом открывая все новые грани и оттенки выражений. Спустя пару недель матерная ругань начала перемежаться с вполне приличными, в чем-то даже красивыми оборотами и сравнениями. Однако точного определения цвету глаз Мерлина он все равно не находил.

— Попробуй мыслить шире, — посоветовал Харт, за что незамедлительно был послан куда подальше.

— Нахрен! Не могу уже! Все мозги сломал! И не надо говорить мне, что ломать нечего!

— Ты пытаешься уместить в одно слово то, чего и целой фразой не описать, — покачал головой Гарри, усаживаясь в кресло и кивая парню на второе. — Здесь не может быть одного-единственного верного обозначения.

— Это как? — в самом деле, Эггси ведь и не задумывался о таком простом выходе из ситуации.

— Например: знаешь ли ты, как одним словом описать цвет луча солнца, отразившегося в прозрачной янтарной капле смолы на мшистом стволе дерева? Никак, согласись. А ведь именно такого цвета глаза у нашего координатора.

Гэри задумался, причем надолго. Взгляд у него поплыл, стоило лишь попытаться представить все, что описал мужчина. Что-то не сходилось.

— Нет, — выдал он наконец. — Вовсе не такого! Они зеленые. Нет, не совсем зеленые. Но где-то рядом с этим...

— Эггси, не разочаровывай меня. Ведь есть нечто большее, чем просто «зеленые».

Анвин прикрыл глаза, снова беря паузу и воскрешая в памяти образ техника, его наклон головы и чуточку хищный взгляд. Фраза сложилась сама собой.

— Ты видел, как бежит по мостовой, скапливаясь ручейками, дождевая вода, унося с собой вереницу осенних листьев? Вот — оно самое, — выдохнул Эггси. Он и сам поразился такому удивительному сравнению.

— Прекрасно, мой мальчик, просто прекрасно! — на самом деле Гарри больше гордился тем, что хитростью заставил бывшего подопечного восполнять пробелы в образовании и развивать чувство прекрасного, но ведь тому не обязательно об этом знать. — Однако я с тобой не соглашусь. Его глаза цвета слабо заваренного чая в чашке из тончайшего фарфора, в котором постепенно тонут листья свежей мяты.

— Какая нафиг мята?! — взвился Эггси, едва не вывалившийся из кресла. — Если где-то что-то и плавает, то это совсем не мята, а золотые рыбки. В аквариуме, стоящем на подоконнике в пасмурный день.

— И хотя с каждым словом ты начинаешь выглядеть все менее безнадежно, у меня по-прежнему иное мнение. Их цвет подобен маленькому уютному дворику где-нибудь на севере Италии тихим летним вечером.

— Ебать мою жизнь! — не выдержал парень. — Гарри, да у тебя крыша поехала, большей херни в жизни не слышал.

— Ну, почему же, — раздалось от двери. — Я даже заслушался.

Оба спорщика синхронно обернулись на звук голоса. И если Гарри еще удержал на своем лице хоть какое-то подобие выражения невозмутимости, то щеки Анвина расцвели алым.

— Мои глаза серо-зеленые, — продолжил тем временем Мерлин, пользуясь замешательством коллег. — С карими вкраплениями у зрачка. Но ваши сравнения нравятся мне куда как больше, джентльмены.

Острый, не дающий сдвинуться с места взгляд отбирал желание шевелиться и даже немного — дышать. Даже щелчок дверного замка остался незамеченным. Мерлин был действительно впечатлен и не собирался оставаться в долгу.


End file.
